No, Still Not Getting It
by bikelock28
Summary: I've battled Daleks, Cybermen, Krillitanes, Slitheen, Racnos, all sorts, and now I'm quaking in my Doc Martins at this girl trying to kiss me". Doctor's POV of the end of the last scene in Flesh and Stone. Please R and R


**Again,I own nothing**

"And it made me think about what I want," says Amy, her eyebrows raised "Who I want. Know what I mean?".

"Yes!" I say, nodding. There's a pause. "No," I admit. We're both sitting on her bed in her room, and I'm still getting my head around her getting married tomorrow.

"WHO I want," says Amy again, leaning towards me.

"Oh yeah, right," I feign understanding. I try to look into her eyes to see if I can find out what sh'es getting at, but I find nothing. "No still not getting it,". God, what is she on about?

"In a word, Doctor, in one very simple word that even you can understand…" she leans towards me, and her lips nearly crash onto mine before I have the chance to shuffle away from her.

"No! You're getting married in the morning!" I yelp, jumping over the edge of the bed.

"Well, the morning's a long time away," says Amy, moving towards me so I have to back right into the TARDIS door, "Let's make it a night to remember,". She pulls my braces down offm y shoulders and I hurriedly twang them back there.

"Amy, listen to me," I gabble, trying to edge round her, "I am nine hundred and seven years old, d'you understand what that means?!" What's she, twenty-one? Nine hundred and seven and twenty one, that's ridiculous, even if I did have anything like what she's suggesting in mind.

"It's been a while," purrs Amy, her hands still on my neck.

"Yea-no, no! NO! I'm nine hundred and seven, look at me-" but she's too preoccupied with running her hands across my chest and my arms. I try too push her off, stop her touching me like this. "I don't get older, I just change, you get older and I don't-". Amy's back to pulling my braces off, and while I'm wresting them back on she sets to work on my bow tie and the buttons on my shirt. Frantically I push her fingers away and cry "And this can't ever work!".

We've switched round again now so my back is against the TARDIS. I try to push the door open with my foot but it stays firmly closed. Amy pouts and (thank goodness) takes a step back. I feel quite terrified of her. I've battled Daleks, Cybermen, Krillitanes, Slitheen, Racnos, all sorts, and now I'm quaking in my Doc Martins at this girl trying to kiss me.

"Aw, you are sweet Doctor," says Amy flirtatiously, placing her hands on my shoulders. This isn't particularly good, but at least they are stationary for the moment, "but I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so long term,".

Before I can do anything she's launched herself on me and is kissing the living daylights out of me. My hands flap uselessly at my sides as Amy's mouth moves against mine. Dear God, this is weird. I try to struggle, but it's hard when you have a girl practically glued to your face. Her body is pressed against mine, and her hands are sliding their way down my chest again. I grasp her shoulders and finally get her off me.

"But you're human, you're Amy, you're getting married in the morning-"I splutter, pulling my bace back up to my shoulder. PLONK. Something drops in my brain. A penny probably, I'm always leaving them lying round up there. "In the morning…"

Amy, who was been leaning into kiss me again, stops. "Doctor…"

"It's you, it's all about you. The- everything, it's about you,". My mouth can't keep up with my whirl winding brain , so this stammer is all the explanation Amy gets. And, being human, she takes in the wrong way.

"Hold that thought," she whispers, letting go of my neck and lying down on her bed. Her hair whips my face as she turns around, and, despite the end-of-the-universe alarm bells ringing in my head, I can't help but breathe a silent sigh of relief that she's moved away from me.

"Amy Pond," I say, leaning on the bed frame "Mad, impossible Amy Pond, I don't know why- I have no idea- but quite possibly the single most important thing in the _history_ of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now,". I hurry over to the bed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," says Amy day-dreamily.

"Come on!" I order, grabbing her wrist. She shrieks slightly as I pull her off the bed. Dragging her over to the TARDIS, I try to push her inside but she grabs my braces again.

"Oh, Doctor,".

"In!" I shove her through the door. Quickly, I glance at the clock on Amy's bedside table. The Time changes just then. Midnight. Midnight and one second. Midnight and one second on the 26th of June 2010. 26062010. River Song's voice echoes in my brain.

"And for those of us who can't read, the base code of the universe,". And it was that number on the screen. I have no idea what's going on, but as I rush into the TARDIS and slam the door behind me, I know something has to be done.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
